Bitter
by pervy4SanjiZoro
Summary: The crew reaches a musical island village and Sanji's confession to Zoro goes wrong! How will they make up! I suck at summaries. Language, yaoi, SANJIxZORO (I call it Soro lol), oneshot,first lemon wish me luck! Now click and read :)


**The songs I use do not belong to me and I have no ownership. But in the story the characters "wrote" them. I suggest you look up the song Fuck You by Lily Allen. The same with Merry Happy by Kate Nash. You also need to know the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Please open a new tab with this address adding dotcom after "youtube" to it.**

**www. youtube /watch?v=OK4fJhbRL1g ****(without the spaces) **

**and **

**www. youtube /watch?v=Qf4Ea59Uods (without the spaces) **

Sanji woke up at six in the morning so he could get started on breakfast. As requested by Zoro, which was very rare, he was going to make fried eggs on top of steak with rice mixed with seaweed on the side. Strange for a breakfast, but he made it very deliciously anyways. He was very delighted at the fact that he had a chance to please his secret crush. He hummed a happy tune while diligently hard over the stove.

That morning he sat there watching the swordsman at breakfast waiting for a compliment on the food he worked hard on. But sadly whatever Zoro was about took his mind off of the delicately made food. He waited patiently for a thank you or _something_ until everyone was done and they were the only two left in the kitchen, but there was still no sign that Zoro even tasted the food. This made Sanji slightly mad, he had spent all morning slaving over the stove and grill making the food that _Zoro _requested and he didn't acknowledge it. Shitty Swordsman! He just sat there thinking about who knows what while Sanji just glared at him.

"You shitty swordsman, you're not even going to say thanks to me? That's the last time I'm taking one of your requests you damn plant." As if Sanji's statement yanked him from his thoughts Zoro jumped a little and looked around lost, but before long his stone hard, emotionless mask was back on his face.

"What do you expect from me? It was shitty like all of your meals," he growled before grinning which meant he was happy and liked it. "Thanks eyebrows." He waved before exiting the kitchen. Sanji's heart fluttered a bit at the grin on his face. He was happy he was able to please him. Rolling up his sleeves he started to make bento for everyone. As he worked he started to sing a portion of a song knowing that everyone was busy with what they usually did before reaching an island and wouldn't hear him. Except one lady that quietly entered and listened to him sing his shortened song without him knowing.

"I haven't ever heard a song like that... Did you write it yourself cook-san?" Sanji nearly had a heart attack at the sudden words after he sang his song. He turned to see Robin examining him with a very amused expression on her pretty face.

"Oh no no no no Robin-chwan. W-what you just heard was a t-tone dial. I most defiantly wasn't singing." he stuttered trying to stop the blood from going into his face. The black haired lady clearly didn't believe his lie and looked at him still waiting for his answer to the question that he had yet to reply.

"Did you write that song yourself?" she re-inquired. Sanji flushed and looked at the floor.

"Yeah... I did." Truthfully the song was about his imaginary relationship with Zoro that blended with real life. He had imagined that they were a happy couple but one night he had a nightmare that Zoro left him and he couldn't continue his fake relationship so his mind wrapped around the idea that he left and now treats him the ways Zoro acts towards him now. But of course he wasn't crazy, he knows that it was all fake but he could fantasize couldn't he? He waited for a negative response about his singing and the song but it never came.

"You know, Cook-san, you can be a singer as well as a chef. Your singing is amazing." He was surprised at Robin's compliment. No one ever said anything about his singing on the Baratie but now it clicked. If the others chefs had said anything about his singing he would never do it again, no matter if it was an insult or a praise. He smiled and then did his noodle dance towards Robin with hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you Robin-chwan! But my singing could never rival your beauty and kindness!" Robin just smiled at his enthusiasm. She got up and started to walk out the door before a question popped in her head.

"If I may ask... Who it is about?" Sanji froze at the question. He didn't want to lie to his beloved raven haired maiden but he really didn't want to tell her who it was about. He looked at Robin who was staring at him while leaning against the door.

"It's-" He began before being cut off by Nami's call that sounded throughout the ship. Thanking Nami in his head, he tied the last knot on the lunchboxes to seal them and ran out the door to go see what she needed, leaving Robin behind alone chuckling at his hastiness.

Apparently the crew was stuck on the island for long. Nami wasn't too happy because it would cost her a bit of money but everyone else seemed to be relieved. The ship had gotten a considerable amount of damage and need time to be repaired from a storm that had hit them. Sanji really didn't mind, he wasn't in much of a hurry to get anywhere but he did need to go on a walk, a walk to get away from Robin so he wouldn't have to answer the dreaded question. He didn't mind that she heard him sing but he didn't feel the need to confess who it was about.

"Nami-swan! I'm going to take a walk! Is that alright with you my dearest!?" Sanji asked without really waiting for an answer. He started walk to the town from the beach.

It was a very nice pretty veiw. He walked through a meadow with grass that was colored with the same green as Zoro that was sprinkled with different colored flowers. He sighed as he kicked a poor stray stone that happened to be in the small dirt path Sanji was walking in. The stone flew really far and fast like a bullet. A strangled yell and a thud from the distance worried him. Had he hit someone with the stone? he decide to go check if he actually did hit someone.

He ran about half a mile before he reached four rainbow haired men surrounding someone on the ground. All of them were injured. He looked over all their oddly colored heads he saw someone even more injured on the floor bleeding out of his forehead with the rock he had kicked nearby. Looking at all of the men he could tell that they were all shocked at what happened. Of course none of them expected a flying fucking rock to come out of nowhere and hit someone him their damn head. Sanji suddenly felt very guilty and in debt to these poor men for injuring their friend more than they were already injured.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" he asked, picking up the man off the floor pulling him up on his shoulders. After realizing the man wanted to help them, the four men led Sanji the way into town and towards a large white building with a red cross on it. It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital. While they were in the waiting room for the man Sanji spoke up and apologized. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone he just wanted to vent his frustration on the rock. They laughed at his apology and forgave him merrily.

"It's quite alright!" they grinned, "The stone was nothing compared to the fights we get into with the 'foul minded' group. Blajin will be fine." Their faces turned dark with frowns that looked weird on their usually smiling faces when they said the second sentence.

Sanji shifted in his seat. "Foul minded group?" It sounded like a touchy subject but he was curious. Maybe he could help these men settle the score with the "foul minded" people.

The men only looked at him before sighing. "Look, you don't need to tell me anything. I was just wondering if I could help you guys out." He quickly added.

The men smiled and nodded gratefully. "Yeah you could help us! If you haven't noticed this town is a very musical town." Sanji hadn't noticed. He didn't even make it to town before he met these men. The cook listened to the outside noises and realized that they were right. The town had an enchanting music of happiness and mirth.

"I see it is..." He agreed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well there is an annual singing competition and our singer, the man in there, is unable to sing because of the fight we got into earlier." he said pointing into the other room. "But on the bright side, the other group's singer isn't going to be able to sing either! Can you sing for us?" All of their eyes locked on him and the cook wanted to run away. He wasn't going to sing in front of everyone. What if his crew found out and laughed? What would Zoro say! He didn't want to give him another . But he's indebted to these guys... He mentally argued with himself for a couple of minutes trying to decide whether it was a good idea or not.

"So are you going to do it?" Sanji looked at the men about to refuse but once he saw the hope he saw in their eyes he could refuse.

"Y-yeah. I'll help... but I'm not the best..." He felt bad for even thinking of saying no. They all smiled at his agreement. The looks in their eyes made him feel really good about himself though. "So how come you guys have a feud going on?" The looks on their faces were confused and unknowing. They shrugged and sighed shaking their heads.

"We really don't know. It's something between the two singers in both of our groups. We love our singer like our brother, so we would fight till the end of the world for him. It's the same way for the other group too..." Sanji sweat dropped... It made sense though. He would do the same for any of his nakama. Especially a special green haired man.

There was a loud bang and the door swished open. "Bajin! Rajin! Yajin! Pajin!" Yelled a voice. He looked at the men he had been talking to. The men's hair color matched the first letters of their name. Bajin had blue hair, Rajin had red hair, Yajin had yellow hair, and Pajin had purple hair. Blajin came and hugged the four men who recoiled in pain as their wounds were pressed by the black haired man, but they looked, nevertheless, happy to see him.

"Look Blajin! He's going to sing for you!" they exclaimed excitedly. Blajin stepped close to Sanji and was all up in Sanji's face. He felt hands groping his neck, he didn't know why he didn't kick the guy but he just stayed there and allowed his neck to be molested. Then the man let go and started to walk around him and examined him. He felt violated but he stayed put. The man suddenly jumped in his face and their noses were touching. The man stared into his eyes and what felt like Sanji's soul and then stepped back and nodded. Sanji kicked him in the head. Not hard enough to kill or hurt him, just hard enough to show he was pissed.

"He's good... I can tell he's a good singer." The cook looked at him like he was crazy. The man nodded his had and closed his eyes. "Sing something." Sanji was about to object but he felt like complying for some odd reason. He started to sing a little of the song that he wrote.

"Do do do... da do do, da da do do, da do do, da da do do, da do do..." Sanji quietly sang feeling nervous under the stares of the others. They all smiled making him feel confident. Except for Blajin. He looked like he was in deep thought. After a minute he spoke.

"Who is that song about?" He finally asked. Sanji's pride in that was in his chest disappeared at the question. "I can tell that you wrote that song yourself. I can tell by the feeling you give off while singing it. It's a sad heartbroken song. A song in which when sung the lyrics tell a story that you are sad and that you can never reach the person that you wish for with all your heart. It is a tune that you sing when you are all alone sitting at the edge of a pond longing for that person dipping your toe in the water and skipping stones." Blajin smiled sadly as if he knew exactly how that feeling felt.

"How... How did you know?" Sanji was utterly stunned. That was exactly what the song was about. Blajin was able to tell exactly what the songs story was.

"So I was right..." He smiled softly. "I really wished I was wrong. Please let me give you a piece of advice." he pulled himself extremely close to him and whispered into Sanji's ear. "Tell that person how you feel. If you are rejected you know that you can save yourself from going on any longer without chasing the heartbreak blindly. Now you better get going, it's getting late. Tomorrow's the day of the tournament!" Sanji practically ran out of there looking for Zoro. It _was _getting late. It looked about seven and it was getting dark already.

About thirty minutes into the night after running around he found Zoro. In an alley. But he wasn't alone. Sanji saw a blonde writhing underneath Zoro's body whimpering and moaning from the ministrations they were provided by the swordsman. The blonde was thin, tall, and had short hair for a girl. Sanji felt a tear run down his cheek as he watched the seen unfold.

It might of been a different story if Zoro wasn't willing, but sadly he was. Sanji looked away as they both came. He heard them getting up and heard the zip and rustle of clothing being put back on. He looked at the seen again only to discover something that made his hole body tingle with hate and jealousy. The blonde, was a guy! If it was a girl he would understand. He could never give Zoro kids or tits but he had fucked a guy! What did he have that Sanji didn't!? A voice brought his head out of his thoughts.

"Sanji?" a gruff frightened voice asked. Sanji ran away wiping the tears off his face. He didn't want to look at Zoro for the first time since he laid eyes on the green haired man. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, jumping over trashcans and taking every turn he could find. Tears burned his eyes making it hard to see. He tripped over a beer bottle, flipped and landed on his back. The pain shook the tears away as jealousy and hatred returned to his heart. "Sanji?" Strong arms grabbed him and brought him up to stand. Sanji turned his head refusing to look at Zoro.

"Let go of me" He growled. He didn't even want to be near Zoro. "I SAID LET GO OF ME!" The scream nearly deafened Zoro and he dropped Sanji, letting him stand in front of him.

"How... How much did you see?" The man looked at Sanji in hopes that he didn't see anything he had just done.

"How much did I see? HOW MUCH DID I SEE?! I SAW ALL OF IT! IT WAS FUCKING REPELLING!" He yelled, voice echoing in the secluded alleyway. He looked Zoro in the eyes for the first time that night. Zoro looked like he had just been stung. He looked at the ground in shame.

"Yeah... So I fucked a guy. A fag like me should just die huh..." He said, glaring at the ground.

Sanji was so blinded in hate and jealousy he didn't really know what he was saying. "YEAH! Go to a fucking war and die there! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Zoro's shamed turned to anger when he met Sanji's eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" Zoro ran off in the opposite direction of the ship feeling bitter.

Sanji replayed the scene in his head over again. He could believe he just told the man he loved that he should die! Mentally beating himself up as he walked back towards the ship, he was feeling depressed. He was going to confess to Zoro that night, but he did the opposite. He told him that he hated him instead of love.

He got back to the ship at about nine at night and Zoro got back at around eleven. When he came back to the ship, the moss-head avoided Sanji and made a beeline to the study and locked himself in there. He totally ignored Sanji's attempts to make up with him.

What would of happened if Nami didn't let him take a walk to town? Would he have met those men? Would he have saw Zoro? Everything could of been better and he wouldn't be so heartbroken... Feeling frustrated Sanji went into the galley and began writing the instrumental papers for his song that he was going to sing for the tournament.

He fell asleep at about three.

The next morning he awoke at about eleven only to find everyone gone, including Zoro. "Shit!" he cursed to himself, he grabbed his papers and ran into the town. He didn't know anything about the tournament, including what time it starts. He hoped he wasn't late.

The cook ran through the crowd searching for the men he met yesterday. Then he saw them. They saw him too. "SANJI! OVER HERE!" They yelled towards him. Walking over, Sanji waved his papers in the air showing them to his group. When he finally made it to them through the crowd he told them it was his music for the song he was going to sing.

"So you think you're going to win?" Blajin asked skeptically at Sanji's confidence.

"I don't even know how this competition even goes so I brought them to be safe." They all laughed and Sanji flushed at his ignorance.

"Everyone is assigned a number and are in their own mini room with their own mic. A song is played and each person gets their own line from the song to sing." They explained. Part of this didn't make sense to Sanji.

"Why does everyone need their own room? Then no one will see them sing." They all grinned at his question as if it was funny that he didn't know.

"Exactly! That way when someone sings horrible no one see's who it is so they don't be embarrassed or intimidated by another person. They knock off half of the people the first round like this and then everyone who makes it gets a bigger line to sing for the second round. Then the second and third round are the same and knocks off another half off. The fourth round takes out about two thirds or however many until there are two contestants. Then the last two perform on a stage that faces each other and sing a song against each other. Get it?" Sanji grinned. The way that this was set up was genius. "Only fifty people are allowed in so he already signed you up. You're number thirty nine. We got those numbers because they're curly... like your eyebrows." Sanji kicked them all for that comment.

"So can you tell me the numbers are for each round? How many people will make it?" He needed to know his odds exactly so he could sing mediocre and whip out his amazing voice later.

"Sing your best at all times." Blajin scolded, somehow reading his thoughts. "The first round will have fifty, the second will have twenty-five, the third will have twelve, the fourth round will have six, and the final will have two people competing. I know that you will win, because you have an amazing voice." Sanji blushed at the compliment. Today when he sang his song, he would sing with the most feeling he has sang ever, because it _really was_ hopeless. He could never be with Zoro anymore.

"ALL RIGHT! TIME TO BEGIN! EVERYONE GO TO YOUR ASSIGNED ROOMS PLEASE!" A speaker sounded through the whole stage area. Everyone scurried to their little rooms with numbers and Sanji swore he saw Zoro there. There was no way Zoro would be there though. He's not interested in this kind of shit. Shaking his head he walked into his dressing room looking place from the back of the stage and sat down in the chair.

The room wasn't too small. It was nice, clean, and was painted white. There was enough room for the cook to put out his arms, spin, and still not touch the walls. He could sing standing or sitting down. Taped to the mic in the corner was a piece of paper with lyrics and on the back was a list of song names. In the lyrics there were lines that were highlighted. He assumed that those were his lines and took the first paper and put them on the door. Luckily all the songs that were on the paper he had known. He sat down, cleared his mind, and waited for music to start. Soon enough it did.

He heard voices sing in the mics but he quickly decided that they weren't threatening to him until the first chorus was sang. The voice was beautiful and deep. It was enchanting and he soon felt like he wasn't good enough. He had the same chorus later in the song too. He did not want to be compared to that amazing singer.

He took a breath and soon his lines came up. He sang the same exact lines.

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?**

**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?**

He sang his part perfectly and his confidence came back up. Ha! Take that! Soon the song was over and he sat back down into the chair. About five minutes later a speaker came on and read twenty-five numbers aloud. The voice he had heard should be three or four.

The announcer only said three so he assumed that the mystery man was three. He could sort of familiarize the voice, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. He probably had asked the guy for directions in the town or something. He heard his number called and smiled. Then the numbers stopped. He waited to hear more but there were no more numbers called. He had only heard about twenty numbers called. There should be about five more. He shrugged. It wasn't his problem, he made it. A piece of paper was slipped through the underside of the stall and had more lyrics on them. His line was longer now but not by much.

The music began and he waited for number three to get his line after one and two.

**Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen.**

The voice was even better than when he first heard it. It was as if the voice was directly challenging him. They both knew that they were the two best singers there. When his line came up in the song, he gladly accepted the challenge.

**Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all.**

He sang the song with ease the second time it was played. There weren't enough lines in the songs to be only played once. He smirked. Sanji made it clear that he accepted the challenge by one upping the other man. Soon the loud speakers when on again and read aloud ten numbers. He remembered to count this time. As expected he and three had made it once again.

Sanji couldn't wait for the last round. The voice was so magical and charming it had made him feel better in his crappy situation he was in with Zoro. It made him forget his worries and he wanted to be friends with the man. You could tell a lot about the man just listening to his voice and the feeling he sang with his voice. The mystery guy was playful, clever, and always open to competition. Sanji could just tell. He knew that if he gets too close with this man he would fall in love with him just as he had with Zoro. He shook his head. This is so confusing.

The next song was his favorite out of all of the song list they gave him. One and two had been knocked out and three was starting. Sanji knew that the voice would not go well with this song while his would be amazing. The music began and he braced himself for a low voice to try and sing the high note badly. But it never came.

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold**

The man sang the first lines wonderfully. The blonde was shocked to say the least. He had not expected the man to have such a big variety of notes that he could hit. It was very impressive. He almost missed his line from the amazement he held. Almost. If Sanji did not have his favorite line in one of his favorite songs he would of missed it but he didn't. There was only one number in between him and three. The rest of the ten numbers were numbers higher than himself.

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold.**

He smirked. He did just as good as the other man. The other man was easily his rival at singing. Sanji was excited to see who would win the competition.

The cook listened to the others sing. They were good but not as good as three. He could tell who was going to make it. When the speakers came back on, as predicted, three, himself, forty, forty-six, and fifty mad it. But after they said the numbers an unexpected announcement was made. "We are changing the song. Sorry for the inconvenience everyone."

The words rang in his head. What if it wasn't a song he knew? How would he sing it. A paper slid under the door. He looked at it nervously before picking it up. Oh no! He didn't recognize the song name!

Strangely, he recognized the lyrics though. Sanji let go of the breath he was holding when the beginning music for the song played.

He did know this song. Smiling sadly, he listen to the beginning music of the song. This song was the song he heard when he first realized he was in love with the swordsman.

At that time he was at an island with Zoro watching the sunset. Somebody was playing the song in the back while Zoro slept next to him on the green hill that was above the shore. He remembered it like it just happened. There were two birds flying off in the distance and the sky had only one cloud. The cloud was in shape of a heart. He had sighed happily and looked at Zoro sleep. Sanji remembered that he had let his hand touch Zoro peaceful face. Zoro had smiled at the touch unconsciously. Sanji wished he could stay like that forever but sadly Luffy ran in the scene and woke the swordsman up.

The deep voice singing woke him up from his daydream memory.

**We'll do it all,  
Everything,  
On our own.**

**We don't need,**  
**Anything,**  
**Or anyone.**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

The voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. It was better than the other songs Sanji heard him sing. He waited for the music break to end and began to sing his part. The lyrics took him back to the hill top. He sang in a peaceful happy voice.

**I don't quite know**  
**How to say**  
**How I feel**

**Those three words**  
**Are said too much**  
**They're not enough**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

When the song ended he remembered yesterday night. It was like his heart broke all over again. He wanted to kick and scream. Why was it so painful?!

The speaker came back on and announced that three and thirty-nine had won this round and will now be competing in the final round against each other. Sanji allowed himself to forget and get excited at meeting his singing rival. He heard a knocking at the door and opened it.

"Congratulations number thirty-nine! Please follow me!" A short man with sleek black hair that was gelled back guided him towards one of two stages that faced each other. Apparently Blajin had already given his music sheets to the band that was now behind him. Facing opposite of him was another stage with a man standing on it.

Sanji froze. Number three couldn't be him. COULDN'T! Zoro stood on the other stage and was looking around smiling. Smiling until he saw the blonde man staring at him from about twenty feet away, that is. The swordsman's face turned to one in disgust and turned around to talk to the band and the announcer that was standing next to him. The announcer nodded and pulled out his mic.

"Welcome everyone to round five of the Annual Singing Contest!" The crowd below roared. "Our first contestant will be singing an original song he wrote. He said it's dedicated to someone, but won't say who. Give it up for... Zoro!" Zoro looked at him with an evil smirk on his face the turned around to say to last words to his band before a seemingly happy tune started to play.

_**(This is where you start playing the song Fuck You by Lily Allen on youtube in the other tab.)**_

**Look inside  
Look inside your tiny mind  
Now look a bit harder  
Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor**

**So you say  
It's not okay to be gay  
Well I think you're just evil  
You're just some racist who can't tie my laces  
Your point of view is medieval.**

Zoro looked at Sanji directly in the eyes while sing the first few lines. Sanji was dumbfounded. This is what Zoro must of been doing in the study last night! This song was about him! Sanji couldn't tear his eyes off Zoro as he sang the hate filled song towards him. He stood there and took in the rest of the song looking down at the ground in regret of what he said last night.

**Fuck you**  
**Fuck you very, very much**  
**Cause we hate what you do**  
**And we hate your whole crew**  
**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you**  
**Fuck you very, very much**  
**Cause your words don't translate**  
**And it's getting quite late**  
**So please don't stay in touch**

**Do you get**  
**Do you get a little kick out of being slow minded?**  
**You want to be like your father**  
**It's approval you're after**  
**Well that's not how you find it**

Wow... Zoro was harsh. He must of hated Sanji a lot for yesterday. Sanji wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there forever.

**Do you**  
**Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?**  
**Cause there's a hole where your soul should be**  
**You're losing control of it and it's really distasteful**

**Fuck you**  
**Fuck you very, very much**  
**Cause we hate what you do**  
**And we hate your whole crew**  
**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you**  
**Fuck you very, very much**  
**Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late**  
**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,**  
**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,**  
**Fuck you**

**You say, you think we need to go to war**  
**Well you're already in one,**  
**Cause its people like you**  
**That need to get slew**  
**No one wants your opinion**

Did Zoro just tell Sanji that they were at war with each other? He didn't want that!

**Fuck you**  
**Fuck you very, very much**  
**Cause we hate what you do**  
**And we hate your whole crew**  
**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you**  
**Fuck you very, very much**  
**Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late**  
**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you**  
**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you**

The song had struck him in the heart.

It felt like he was getting a burning whip slashed his heart every time Zoro sang the crude words of the chorus towards to Sanji. It was like Zoro knew every weak point of Sanji and stabbed him repeatedly there.

After the song everyone cheered loudly for Zoro and he bowed. Sanji blinked the tears out of his eyes and smiled sadly before looking back up to see him opponent. His expression must of really surprised Zoro because he looked taken back. The announcer walked onto the stage and congratulated Zoro and then went to Sanji's stage.

"What would you like me to say about your song young lad?" Sanji was startled by the question and then smiled sadly. The man had asked Zoro before the song to see what he would like to say too.

"I would like you to say... That mine is also a song I wrote. Please tell them this is dedicated to a special someone who is out of reach from me." The announcer smiled at that request.

"You are a good young lad." Turning to face his audience that turned around to watch other stage behind them, the announcer spoke into the mic loudly. "The song that is about to be sung is also a self written song! Apparently it is dedicated to a special someone who is out of reach from this handsome young lad. Give it up for... Sanji!" The crowed roared and Sanji could hear the gossip from young girls talking about how someone could be so dumb to reject him. But they didn't know it was his fault.

Sanji pulled up a chair and sat down in the middle of the stage facing over to Zoro and smiled sadly again. This confused Zoro greatly. Why was Sanji smiling at him when he clearly just sang fuck you in front of a whole town to him. He decided to listen to the song carefully to see if it gave him any answers.

The music began. And Sanji sang.

_****__**(This is where you start playing the song Merry Happy by Kate Nash on youtube in the other tab.)**_

**Watching me like you never watch no one**  
**Don't tell me that you didn't try and check out my bum**  
**Cause I know that you did**  
**Cause your friend told me that you liked it**

**Gave me those pearls and I thought they were ugly**  
**Though you try to tell me that you never loved me**  
**I know that you did**  
**'Cause you said it and you wrote it down**

Zoro was completely shocked at the song. Could the song be about him? He did look at the cook's ass secretly a lot... and one day he had found some pearls and gave them to Sanji to give to Nami because he didn't want the witch to think he liked her.

**Dancing at discos**  
**Eating cheese on toast**  
**Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy**  
**But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around.**

Okay, the song was defiantly about him. Zoro remembered how much he always liked it when Sanji gave him cheese on toast for a snack after working out or even at breakfast. But why did Sanji look so sad for, in the song he just said that he makes him happy. Zoro listened to the next few lines.

**Dancing at discos**  
**Eating cheese on toast**  
**Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy**  
**But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around**

Sanji looked down at the ground obviously trying to hide his sad face. It hit Zoro like a ton of bricks. Duh, he'd be sad if it was about Zoro. Zoro just broke his heart! He thought Sanji was disgusted that he liked men but he only was jealous and felt betrayed. Zoro felt like a total ass now.

**So I learnt from you**  
**Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do**  
**Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do**

**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**

**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**

Sanji sang in a voice that sounded like he was trying to cheer himself up but he was crying on the inside. Even Zoro could realize that. It was a kind of tune that you sang alone while wishing that you could be with your crush even though you knew it was hopeless.

**Sitting in restaurants**  
**Thought we were so grown up**  
**But I know now that we were not the people**  
**That we turned out to be**

**Chatting on the phone**  
**Can't take back those hours**  
**But I won't regret**  
**'Cause you can grow flowers**  
**From where dirt used to be**

At this point Sanji looked back up at Zoro and made eye contact with him. He looked so sad and exhausted, like he wanted to give up. Zoro would never let that happen. He loved Sanji. Last night he turn his sadness into rage and wrote the song he had just sang. He decided to himself that right after Sanji was done singing he was going to go kiss him.

**Dancing at discos**  
**Eating cheese on toast**  
**Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy**  
**But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around**

**Dancing at discos**  
**Eating cheese on toast**  
**Yeah you make me merry make me very very happy**  
**But you obviously, you didn't want to stick around**

**So I learnt from you**  
**Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do**  
**Do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do**

**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**(do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do)**

**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone, yeah**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**I can be alone**  
**I can watch a sunset on my own**  
**(do do do da do do do do do da do do do do do da do)**

He continued the song singing do's until the music was over and wiped his forming tears in his eyes.

After the song was over Sanji looked back up to a screaming crowd and a nonexistent Zoro. Where had Zoro gone? The crowd clearly loved the song he wrote.

Suddenly, he felt an arm at his should that forcefully turned him around. "H-hey wha-" he was cut off by lips being smashed onto his. The smell was strangely familiar and alluring. The person smelled and tasted of steel, pines, and salty caramel. He opened to eyes to find that he was kissing the object of his _real _affections. Sanji melted into the kissed as Zoro pulled him close to his body.

Gasping for air Sanji pulled back trying to move away from Zoro. The green haired man pulled him back in and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know..." Had Zoro figured out the song was about him? He thought Zoro hated him. He made that very clear in the song he sang.

"I love you. Please forgive me."

Those words rang in his ears. Had Zoro just said he loved him? Sanji didn't want to wake up from this dream he was in.

Maybe he hadn't woke up yet and it was still nighttime. What if the competition was still tomorrow? "Yeah... I love you too." Being able to say that made his heart flutter. A loud cheering from the crowd surrounded them. They let go of each other and bowed.

The announcer walked up in front of them, grabbed both their hands and held them high. "It's a tie!" The crowd agreed and congratulated them. Blajin and his crew walked up towards Sanji and hugged him. The smiled like they were the proudest parents in the world.

"I'm glad you were able to get the one you longed for Sanji-kun." Sanji looked at his face and saw regret in Blajin's eyes even though he was clearly happy.

"How come you look like that? You look like a parent who passed their dream to a child and the child reached it." Blajin smiled at the question sadly. He pointed a finger to the group hugging and celebrating with Zoro.

"Do you see that group?" The cook nodded and looked back at Blajin. "That is our rival group. We fought before and every year we end in tie. Including this year. You see the man hugging Zoro at this moment?" Sanji looked and nodded again. "Well, I am in love with him though he thinks I hate him for what he did many years ago. It was the same with you and that young man you love, but we never made up. He actually hates me." The man sighed and looked away.

"Rojoo? Where are you going?" Sanji heard Zoro ask Blajin's secret love where he was going. Rojoo had apparently over heard Sanji's conversation with Blajin and was walking towards him angrily. He tackled him to the floor.

"Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Rojoo was angry and shook Blajin.

Blajin looked at him shocked. "I thought you knew." He whispered. Rojoo hugged him.

"No. No I didn't know. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Blajin looked relieved. Sanji and Zoro chuckled and left. They waved goodbye at the new couple as they left for the coast. The audience didn't want to see them leave so they had to run away from the people.

When they outran everyone the relaxed and started walking to a restaurant nearby to celebrate their new found love. They had a wonderful meal talking about the group Zoro was with. Zoro had gotten lost before Sanji went on a walk and met those guys. They were in despair that they're singer couldn't sing so they begged the swordsman and being the big teddy bear inside he had agreed.

Zoro paid with the last of his booze money after they finished eating. Then they started to walk back to the ship

They strolled along in silence. "Hey..." Zoro said, breaking the silence and stopped at a crossroad. "Let's go this way... it's a shortcut." The man pointed in the direction that was opposite of the ship and started to walk again. Sanji knew it wasn't, but he wasn't going to pass on some extra time with Zoro. But before long, it was getting dark and chilly.

"Um... Zoro?" Sanji was starting to get cold and wanted to find a place to stay. "Can we stop somewhere please? I'll pay." Zoro just snorted.

"Why? Getting cold ero-cook?" He taunted. Sanji just nodded in response. The moss-head step closer to Sanji and wrapped his arms around him. "Then let me warm you up..." Purred Zoro quietly. He started to ran his hands over Sanji's chest and arms, massaging and pinch ever so slightly once and a while. A hand made its way down and brushed against the fabric of Sanji's pants.

The cook wanted to run away, but he couldn't do that. He could barely fight back a moan and Zoro's hands ruffly rubbed his crotch. His legs turned to jelly and he had to lean back against the other man for support. The flushing cook felt a tongue run over his left ear and he couldn't help but moan into the crisp night. Sanji could feel Zoro grin and was about to say something before he felt teeth nibble at the base of his neck.

"Ah!" He yelped and pulled himself away full of strength again. He could see his love frown slightly before trying to grab him again. "No!" Sanji jumped back out of reach from Zoro. "We need to find a place to stay!" Sanji hope with all his heart that the darkness was concealing the redness in his face but no luck.

"But you were enjoying it as much as I did~"Zoro huskily whispered into Sanji's red ear. "Why not continue?" Sanji turned from the redness from a tomato to the redness of the sun.

"N-no." He stood his ground. "We have to find a place to stay." The man pouted in the dark for a while before complying. It took all of Sanji's will power not to give in but he was seriously cold again and was starting to shiver. He started walking along the path again before pointing to a light in the distance. "Maybe they'll let us stay there!" Grabbing his love, he started to run to the lights. As he got closer it was clear that it was a cabin rental. He opened the door and to his relief he saw a miss at the counter. Zoro was still pouting from their unfinished actions earlier and allowed himself to be pulled in the little lobby cabin.

"Excuse me young and beautiful lady. Can we rent a cabin her-AH," as Sanji was talking a hand grabbed and squeezed his ass. Zoro noted that Sanji was considerably loud when he was touched. He grinned at the glare that Sanji gave him.

"We would like a cabin secluded from the others." He winked at the young lady at the counter, without Sanji noticing, hoping that she would get his message. She did. Zoro pulled a finger to his lips telling her not to say anything about it to the guy next to him.

"O-of course! Here is your key. You can pay in the morning." She handed Zoro the key and smiled. "Have fun~" He smiled and nodded. "Everything you need will be in the room." He raised an eyebrow at her. What could she possibly be saying?

"Everything?" He asked looking at her as he was walking out the back door towards his cabin.

"Everything."She confirmed. Sanji looked confused at the both of them not having a clue what was going on. He grabbed Zoro and kissed him possessively. He concluded that Zoro was flirting and he didn't like it one bit. She just giggled and closed the door.

"I hope you weren't flirting with her... I just got you." Sanji moped. Zoro laughed and kissed him on the forehead. Sanji didn't have anything to worry about and soon he'll see.

"Nope she could never compare to you." The curly browed man blushed at the compliment. Why was he so easily affected by this man?! It was extremely annoying. They kept walking for a bit before reaching a little cabin the furthest away from all the others. Sanji pushed the key and and opened the door. The cabin was cute and warm. It was a single room cabin with a bathroom inside. The kitchen was connected to a medium sized living room with a couch against the back wall. It had a stonewall fireplace with a rug in front of it which was perfect for cuddling and warming up both stepped in and took off their shoes.

Sanji walked into the bedroom and grabbed a robe. He wanted a shower. A nice long clean one. Zoro's "attack" earlier made him hot, bothered, and not to mention sticky. "Marimo, I'm taking a shower okay?" The blonde walked over to the bathroom and opened to door. When no response came he shrugged. Maybe Zoro was already sleeping.

The bathroom was white and neat. There were black towels in the corner next to the sink/counter thing and a black mat outside of the shower. He stripped his clothes and placed them folded on the counter and turned on the water. When the water was warm enough he stepped in. The warm water felt nice against his cold sticky skin.

He let the water run down his body for a bit before grabbing some soap and washing his hair. When he was conditioning he heard the click of the door closing. Looking out the shower he hissed. "Shitty Swordsman, get the fuck out! You damn pervert!" Sanji threw a bar of soap at Zoro, though it was easily dodged.

"Hey, shouldn't you be using the soap for washing out your mouth instead of throwing it at me? I just wanted to join you that's all..." he started to take off his clothes. Sanji panicked. He was about to step out of the shower with the conditioner still in his hair when an arm pushed him back inside. "Are you leaving me already?" Zoro fake pouted to hide his sly grin and stepped inside. "Why don't we continue where we left off earlier, hmm?"

Sanji was trapped between the shower wall and Zoro's body. The man ran fingers through his silky hair and kissed him softly. He suppressed a moan as Zoro's mouth began to butterfly kiss down his chin, and against his jawline. The first mate squeezed his right butt cheek making him gasp softly. He felt the swordsman grin against his collarbone in success and before he could protest, harsh lips latched onto the same spot that Zoro nibbled earlier making his open mouth moan loudly. "Mmmuuhhh~"

Feeling confident the green haired man continued to grope his soon to be lovers ass and tweaked his nipple hard. He grounded his hard member against the cook's awakening member.

Sanji's hand flew up to his mouth to keep any more sound from leaving him. It was extremely embarrassing that Zoro could do this to him. He bit into the back of his hand roughly throwing his head back against the wall. He felt a finger rub at his hole gently pushing and teasing it. Involuntarily he pushed down and the finger slipped in for just a moment making him moan louder than earlier. "Eager are we?" Zoro grinned and pulled away for a moment. He loved that he had Sanji under him and moaning. "Do you want to do this?"

Sanji stared at him suddenly remembering yesterday night. "Yes... But..." Zoro raised his eyebrow to give a questioning look. "You need to clean your dick."

"WHAT!?" Sanji nodded and grabbed Zoro's member grasping it tightly. With his other hand he switched their positions and pressed him against the wall. He grabbed a bottle of soap and poured it onto Zoro's cock making him moan. He didn't like that his man had fucked that other guy last night and he wanted to get rid of any traces. Sanji had never done it with a guy but he had fantasized all the time about Zoro plus he had his toys... He grinned and pumped Zoro's member fast and hard. Soon Zoro was underneath him moaning and writhing. His grip tightened and he pumped even faster. Then he stopped at the top rubbing his thumb at the slit on the head.

"Come, big guy." All he did was murmur those words and Zoro's seed splashed over both of their chests. The come was washed away by the lukewarm water that was still spraying down onto them. Sanji smiled and stepped out of the shower and pulled the robe on and walked out to the bedroom.

The swordsman sat on the shower floor still panting from their previous actions. He got up and turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a black towel. After he was dry he stepped out following the cook into the bedroom. What he saw there would be in his memory forever. Sanji was propped up against the bed frame finger fucking himself and whimpering his name over and over again.

He tried his best to ignore the other and made his way towards the drawer at the end of the bed. He liked what he saw inside. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs, vanilla lube, and a cock ring that had several stretchy bands attached to it that screamed torcher.

Zoro practically jumped into the bed. He took his beauty's hand and yanked it out of his puckered hole. "Are you starting without me?" Sanji looked shocked as Zoro handcuffed him to the bed frame. "Can't have you do that can we? It time for a little punishment." He slipped cock ring onto his lovers neglected member. The cry he made when his untouched cock was squeezed went straight to Zoro's dick. The swordsman promised himself he was going to make sure he was going to hear Sanji's sexy voice again.

Sanji struggled against the handcuffs pulling and yanking. He hated being so vulnerable and not in control but he couldn't deny he liked the kinkiness. Zoro's lips nibbled and bite harshly at one of his nipples while his hand pinched and abused the other. It took all of his strength not to whine like a bitch but he succeeded.

"Don't hold back. I wanna hear you cry and scream my name as I fuck you so good you forget your name. " He retracted from the nipples and Sanji's whimpered at the loss. "Don't worry... You will get so much more soon." Zoro turned around and put his cock to Sanji's lips. "Suck." The handcuffed man greedily opened his mouth and sucked like a needy baby on a bottle. A hot slippery tongue licked up the side of Sanji's cock before gently sucking the head making him moan around Zoro's dick and he began to deep throat him. The tongue moved back down the base and slid to prod his pink hole.

Zoro slid his tongue inside of Sanji and took his dick out of the other man's mouth to hear his whines. What he heard defiantly did not disappoint him.

"A-Ah! Zorooo..." His name on his lovers lips was about the sexiest thing he heard ever. "No... Mmmmaarr-... Please!" Sanji hissed at him. "Zoro! Stop fucking teasing and fuck me already!"

"As you wish, Princess." He got up and flipped Sanji around, propping him up on his knees so his ass was in the air and his cheek was pushed into a pillow. He grabbed a bottle of vanilla lube and massaged it into Sanji's hole with two fingers.

"Ahnnn... NNN..." Sanji Couldn't hold his voice back. He didn't have his hand to bite on and all he could do was be vulnerable under Zoro.

"What do you want little princess?" Two fingers turned to three. "Tell me _exactly _what you want me to do to you."

Sanji was tired of waiting. He couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't want to let Zoro win but it was just too much. The finger found his spot.

"UUHH... M-Marimo p-please... Nu-now!" he begged, pushing down on the finger but a hand on his hip stopped him from doing so.

"Please what Princess?" Cooed the swordsman obviously loving Sanji's reactions but he was reaching his limit. But Sanji reached his before him.

"F-fuck me." He breathed out. "Fuck me good." That was all the swordsman needed. He pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in.

"Nnnn..." Sanji moaned and writhed under Zoro. "M-move already asshole!" Zoro complied and pulled out to the tip and rammed in roughly. "Ah-AH-AHH" Sanji's voice got higher and higher the rougher Zoro got. He leaned in on the man he was fucking and whispered in his ears.

"That's right bitch. Hmmm... you like that hun..." he huskily said. "Who knew you would be such a loud whore in bed?" He grabbed a hold on the cook's cock that was being painfully torchered by the cock ring that stretched and teased all over his dick. Zoro pulled it off and started to pump Sanji.

"AAAAHH!" Sanji yelled especially loud at one area that he thrusted in. Grinning evilly he began to pound that spot while holding tightly to Sanji's dick keeping him from releasing.

"How about we turn you around? Hmmm? So you can watch yourself be fucked. Watch my cock enter you tight little hole. Maybe I can just sit back and let you fuck yourself on my dick?" Zoro flipped him around. Sanji moaned in returned.

"P-ple... uhh.. Please..." Zoro stopped his rapid thrusts and pulled out slowly and pushed back even slower.

"Hmm? Please what? Just say the words and I'll make it happen. But only if they are dirty enough to my standards..." Sanji couldn't take the slow pace and tried to move up and down. "Nu-uh-uh! Talk to me, Dearest Wifey."

"P-please... Let me go! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me like no one before! No slow pace! Just ram into me and make me scream your name so that even Once Piece can hear it. Jus-Uhnnn... Fuck me good goddammit!" Sanji was begging and sobbing frustrated under Zoro.

Zoro felt kinda felt kind of guilty making him wait so long. "Alight bitch. Here it is." He hissed into Sanji's face before kissing him and started to pick up his pace again. As he got faster, he felt teeth biting at his shoulder. Long luscious legs wrapped around him giving him a better angle to aim for the other's prostate.

"Ahnnn... NNh..." The cook moaned around his shoulder at the new position and came causing him to tighten around Zoro making him come too.

They laid there for a bit before Zoro took the handcuffs off. Sanji was already asleep. When the handcuffs came off the immediately curled up next to Zoro. He smiled blissfully and also fell asleep. "Good night Sanji, love you."

~SANJIxZOROxSANJIxZORO~

"Oh there you guys are! We were worried about you guys! You both disappeared yesterday and we couldn't find you." Nami yelled over the edge of the boat as she saw Zoro and Sanji walking towards the boat. Both of them were holding big bags of food that they had bought on their way back.

"NAMI-SWANNNNN~ I'M SO GLAD YOU CAREDDDDDDDD~~~" Sanji exclaimed, running towards Nami trying to hug her only to get beat down.

"Yeah yeah... Let's go put these away love-cook." Zoro dragged Sanji off to the galley with the bags of groceries.

They put away the food in silence. "Does it hurt?" Zoro asked pointing to Sanji's ass earning him a kick in the head by a flushing cook.

"Don't ask stuff like that you stupid moss!" The kick wasn't as hard as it usually was so Zoro took that as a yes.

"I'm sorry... Next time... We don't have to..."

"Just shut up. I liked it." Zoro smiled as Sanji pecked him on the lips. A knock at the door was heard and in a split second it came crashing open.

"MEEEEAAAATTT! SANJI! SANJI! I WANT MEAT!" Luffy ran in the door to see both of the men fake fighting and pretending trying to kill each other. Sanji pulled himself away from the fight to address Luffy.

"Yeah yeah... Wait outside." He sighed pulling out some pork from the bags. "Zoro put everything away while I make lunch."

"Why do I have to listen to your sorry ass?" The first mate smirked at his hidden pun. The blonde kicked him to the ground and whispered into his ear threateningly so the other crew mates wouldn't hear.

"Because if you don't you wont be getting any ass!" Zoro paled at the threat and put the food away obediently. Sanji smiled to himself, now he could use that whenever he wanted as a threat. YAY!

After Zoro finished he sat down and started to let his mind wonder onto their relationship. "So... It's a secret right?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want poor Nami-swan's and Robin-chwan's hearts broken!" Truthfully he just didn't want Nami to hold it over Zoro's head and somehow take money from him.

"Bu-" Zoro wanted to argue, but he was cut off.

"NAMI-SWAN~ ROBIN-CHWAN~ FOODS READY~~ The rest of you maggots get your asses in here!" Sanji didn't want to argue cause he knew he would lose and give in. He set the food down on the table and waited for the others to come in. Oddly they were a bit slow today.

_Meanwhile Outside_

"So it is decided. We will not tell Cook-san and Swordsman-san that we know of their relationship right?" Robin announced as a double check to make sure that everyone agreed in their little crew meeting.

"Yup! Now can I get meat?"

"Yohohoho! Yes!"

"You know... I'm the best at keeping secret relationships!"

"Ok! AND WOW YOU ARE!?"

"That sounds SUPARRR!"

"No..." Nami cried in the corner. She wanted to use it against them and take money.

After all of the crew agreed, including Nami, they all went to lunch not saying a word of knowledge.

**THE END**

_**Can you guess the name's of the songs?**_


End file.
